una noche de pasion
by tigre de plata
Summary: jake invita a dan a quedarse a dormir en su casa para ver unas peliculas pero despues de eso dan empieza a aceptar sus sentimientos por su amigo (advertencia: lemon) one-shot


Sentimientos

dan y drago se encontraban en el campo de football (americano) viendo a jake entrenar con el resto del equipo

– dan ¿por que es que siempre terminamos viniendo aquí todos los días?- pregunto drago

– por que jake es nuestro amigo y yo quiero apoyarlo en sus entrenamientos y partidos- respondió el peli-castaño

– entonces ¿"por que no te pones una minifalda y dos pompones y eres su porrista"?- pregunto con sarcasmo el bakugan

– si claro y ¿Qué te parecería si voy al rió y te lanzo a ver si se te quita esa actitud?- respondió dan, a drago se le apareció una gota estilo anime a un lado miro asía el campo

– vamos tu puedes jake, dales duro- empezó a decir el bakugan pyrus mientras hacia un bailecito. Después del entrenamiento todos los jugadores se dirigieron a las duchas (N/A: no se si hay duchas y vestuarios para cambiarse de ropa y para bañarse por allá así que se me ocurrió :P) dan y drago se encontraban en la puerta esperando a que el peli-naranja saliera pero se tardaba demasiado

– iré a ver si jake termino de vestirse para ir por unos helados antes de ir al inter-espacio bakugan- dijo dan, drago solo asintió y se bajo de su hombro

– yo esperare aquí ya que no quiero ver a humanos desnudos- dijo el bakugan pyrus mientras se sentaba en una maceta.

Dan entro y vio que quedaban tres jugadores en los vestuarios: el primero era grande, pelo rojo en puntas, ojos cafés (n/A: obviamente los tres traían toallas en las cinturas)

El segundo era un poco mas bajo, piel morena, pelo negro rapado, ojos color miel y el tercero era igual que el primero pero con pelo rubio corto y ojos celestes, dan se ruborizó un poco al ver a esos chicos

- ¿em? Disculpen, ¿jake se encuentra por aquí?- pregunto el peli-castaño menor, los tres jugadores lo miraron y el moreno dijo

– creo que sigue en las duchas ¿Quién eres su "novia"?- los otros dos jugadores se rieron un poco hasta que el peli-rojo hablo

– ya vasta max y vístete-dijo este

- esta bien johs- dijo el moreno.

Max se dio vuelta para buscar ropa en su locker, Johs miro a dan

-¿para que lo buscas?- pregunto el peli-rojo

– soy dan, jake es un amigo mío y lo venia a buscar- respondió dan, johs se le acerco (n/a: dan apenas le llega al pecho en altura) y lo sujeto del hombro

- mi nombre es johs y ellos son max y james (el peli-castaño) si quieres esperarlo su locker esta por allí- dijo el peli-rojo señalando un locker al final del pasillo, dan asintió y fue a sentar en el banco que estaba en frente del lugar señalado.

Dan espero unos minutos jugando con su celular hasta que la voz de su amigo lo devolvió a la realidad

– pero si es dan el galán ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto jake, el peli-castaño levanto la mirada y se ruborizo ya que vio al peli-naranja con el torso desnudo solo con una toalla en la cintura y todavía mojado haciendo que sus musculos brillaran un poco

– eh te venia a buscar para ir a comer un helado antes de ir al inter-espacio- dijo dan

- ¿estas bien? Te veo algo rojo- dijo jake colocando una de sus manos en la frente del menor

– S-si estoy bien solo hace un poco de calor—respondió el peli-castaño retirando la mano del mayor

– bueno déjame vestirme y vamos por esos helados- dijo el peli-naranja mientras abría su locker, dan se ruborizo al ver que jake se iba a quitar la toalla asi que saco su celular y empezó a jugar "¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo asi?" pensó mientras jugaba. Minutos después ambos se encontraban sentados en la banca de un parque cercano al inter-espacio comiendo unos helados, entre ambos había mucho silencio hasta que el peli-naranja hablo

– disculpa dan pero ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?—pregunto jake, dan se sorprendió de que su amigo lo llamara por su nombre en lugar de "dan el galán"

-Claro jake, somos amigos después de todo- dijo dan con una sonrisa

– bueno pues… la cosa esta asi, mis padres no estarán en casa asi que estaba pensando si ¿querías quedarte a dormir y ver unas películas?- pregunto el peli-naranja mientras se rascaba la nuca con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas

– me parece buena idea yo llevo las palomitas, llegare a las 9- respondió el peli-castaño.

Ya en la noche dan y drago llegaron a la dirección de la casa de jake, era una casa parecida a la de dan: de dos piso, con paredes azules, tejado rojo y un pequeño jardín delantero, dan camino hasta la puerta y toco el timbre, de inmediato la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a jake

– hola dan, pasa ya esta todo listo para ver las películas- dijo el peli-naranja

–esta bien voy a preparar las palomitas de maíz- dijo el peli-castaño entrando a la casa viendo una sala de piso de madera, paredes color crema, dos sofás grandes color ocre y un televisor pantalla plana con reproductor. Después de ver las películas ya eran alrededor de las 2 am, jake guio a dan al primer piso, hasta una habitación con paredes amarillas, escritorio, una biblioteca, unos posters deportivos y una cama un poco grande

-Muy bien dan, tu dormirás en mi habitación y yo dormiré en el sofá- dijo el peli-naranja

– no amigo, esta es tu casa yo dormiré en el sofá- dijo el peli-castaño

–por favor yo insisto- dijo jake, desde el bolcillo de la chaqueta de dan salió drago (N/A: con que hay se había metido)

–que tal si duermen los dos juntos ya que por lo que veo la cama es lo suficientemente grande-dijo el bakugan pyrus

– a mi me parece bien- dijo dan con un pequeño sonrojo

- estoy de acuerdo- dijo jake.

Ya que esa noche hacia un poco de calor dan se empezó a desvestir hasta quedar solo con una camiseta negra sin mangas y un bóxer rojo con elástico negro, cuando se dio vuelta todo su rostro se puso rojo ya que vio a jake con el torso desnudo usando únicamente un bóxer ajustado naranja con elástico negro que dejaba notar un enorme bulto

-¿no te molesta si duermo en bóxers? es que hace mucho calor- pregunto el peli-naranja

– a mi no me molesta, esta es tu casa yo tendría que ser el que preguntara eso- dijo el peli-castaño (N/A: drago se durmió en un cajón de ropa) Ambos peleadores se acostaros en la cama espalda con espalda dejando a dan del lado de la pared. Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que jake se durmió pero dan no podía dormir "vamos dan admítelo, te gusta jake, es mas que obvio" se decía mentalmente, dan se dio vuelta quedan frete a la gran espalda de su amigo, en ese momento el peli-naranja que seguía dormido también se dio vuelta quedando frente al peli-castaño, dan se sonrojo un poco al ver la poca distancia entre ambos, sintiendo como se mezclaban sus alientos "vamos dan inténtalo, el no se dará cuenta" pensó antes de tragar saliva y empezar a acortar la distancia entre ambos hasta sentír los labios del mayor formando un beso que para sorpresa de dan fue correspondido, inmediatamente dan se separo pero sintió que una de las manos de jacke lo tomo de la cintura y este abrió los ojos con una sonrisa

- ¿Por qué te detuviste?- pregunto el peli-naranja

–N- no se de lo que estas hablando- respondió dan haciéndose el inocente con un gran sonrojo.

-Estuve despierto todo el tiempo, ¿Por qué crees que te invite a venir?- pregunto jake mientras sujetaba del mentón a dan el cual se sonrojo, el peli-naranja al ver esto elimino la distancia entre ambos juntando los labios de ambos en un dulce beso el cual dan correspondió mientras el mayor juntaba mas sus cuerpos. Dan podía sentir como su miembro y el de jake estaban erectos frotándose entre si haciendo que sintiera una sensación placentera mientras daba pequeños gemidos cayados por los labios del mayor

-¿te gusta lo que hago?- pregunto el peli-narajan mientras seguia frotando su cuerpo contra el del otro

-S-si- dijo el peli-castaño mientras daba ligeros gemidos

-entonces hare que te guste mas- dijo jake mientras bajaba el bóxer de dan dejando a la vista el miembro de este el cual estaba con una erección notable para después quitarse su bóxer dejando ver su gran miembro erecto, en ese momento jake junto los miembros de ambos masturbándolos mientras escuchaba los ligeros gemidos de dan

-J-jacke, creo que… voy a terminar- dijo dan entre gemidos

-espera que haremos algo mas- dijo jake dejando de masturbar a ambos viendo como del miembro de dan escurría un liquido traslucido viscoso (precum), en ese momento el peli-naranja unto uno de sus dedos con el precum del peli-castaño antes introducirse el miembro de este en la boca lamiendo y chupando mientras dirigía su dedo lubricado a la entrada del otro el cual se retorcía por sentir la boca de jake en su miembro

-J-jake- dan solo gemia el nombre de su amigo hasta que sintió como un dedo de este se introducía dentro de el y comenzaba a moverse, jacke siguió moviendo su dedo hasta que sintió que la entrada del peli-castaño se acostumbro para luego introducirle un segundo dedo mientras los movia y en ocaciones los separaba como tijeras

-M-me vengo- dijo dan antes de acabar dentro de la boca de jake quien bebio hasta la ultima gota

-creo que es mi turno- dijo jake sentándose a lo que dan asintió antes de agacharse y tomar el gran miembro de su amigo el cual apenas podía tomarlo con las dos manos para luego comenzar a lamer la punta mientras sentía la mano de jake acariciando su cabellera castaña.

Dan siguio lamiendo todo el contorno del gran miembro de jake hasta que se lo introdujo en la boca comenzando a chupar lo poco que le entraba que apenas era poco mas de la cabeza

-ahh… bien dan el galán… lo haces de maravilla ah…- dijo jake entre gemidos mientras comenzaba a empujar un poco la cabeza de dan contra su miembro, el peli-castaño fue sintiendo un gusto salado a medida que chupaba el miembro del peli-naranja el cual comenzaba a escurrir precum. En ese momento jake comenzó a gemir con mas frecuencia mientras empujaba cada vez mas la cabeza de dan hasta que dio un fuerte gemido haciendo que dan tuviera la mitad de su miembro dentro su boca, en ese momento dan pudo sentir como la punta del miembro del mayor tocaba su garganta y la llenaba de algo caliente haciendo que solo pudiera tragarla casi ahogándose por lo cual se separo del peli-naranja

-cof,cof- comenzó a tocer dan mientras sentía que lo lo que habia quedado de la esencia de jake bajaba por su garganta

-L-lo siento dan, no pude contenerme- dijo jake acariciando una de las mejillas del peli-castaño el cual estaba terminando de tocer

-no..no importa fue un accidente- dijo dan sin notar que cerca de su boca habia una pequeña gota de la escencia del peli-naranja quien acerco su rostro al de dan lamiendo la pequeña gota para luego besarlo apasionadamente haciendo que el peli-castaño se acostara mientras el le besaba el cuello, jake comenzo a hacer un camino de besos hasta llegar a los pezones los cuales comenzo a lamer y chupar mientras que con una mano volvia a introducir uno por uno sus dedos en la entrada de dan hasta que ya habian tres haciendo que el miembro de dan volviera a estar erecto

-esto te puede doler un poco pero intentare que no lo sea- dijo dijo jake a lo que dan asintio son un ligero sonrojo por la exitacion, en ese momento jake posiciono su miembro el cual aun estaba erecto en la entrada del peli-castaño antes de hacer un poco de precion haciendo que la punta comenzo a entrar mientras dan se sujetaba de las sabas de la cama tratando de soportar el dolor hasta que sintio como jake lo besaba profundamente sintiendo como la lengua de este y la suya se tocaban. jake fue introduciendo su mienbro cada vez mas hasta que lo introdujo por completo dentro de dan para luego romper el beso para tomar una bocanada de aire

-como...te siente dani?- pregunto jake diciendo el nombre del otro con un tono sensual

-me..me siento bien aunque un poco adolorido por detras- dijo dan con una ligera sonrisa y con la respiracion agitada, en ese momento jake volvio a besar a dan mientras comenzaba a mover su cadera comenzando a embestir suavemente al peli-castaño haciendo que este comenzara a dar gemidos ahogados, las embestidas fueron aumentando cada vez mas mientras en la casa solo se escuchaban las embestidas y los gemidos ahogados de ambos, en ese momento cambiaron de posicion jake acostandose boca arriba mientras que dan se sentaba sobre su miembro que lo penetraba mas profundo mientras el peli-naranja comenzaba a mover las cadenas haciendo que el peli-castaño comenzara a subir y bajar sobre el miembro del otro sintiendo que pronto iba a acabar

-J-JACKE...ME...ME VENGO- dijo dan son las mejillas rojas

-AGUANTA... YA CASI...- estaba diciendo jacke hasta que ambos dieron un fuerte gemido al unisono acabando, jacke dentro de dan y este sobre el mayor antes de caer rendido sobre el ancho torso de su amigo

-te amo dan- dijo jake

-y yo tambien te amo- dijo dan antes de sentir los labios del otro para luego ambos quedarse dormidos desnudos sobre la cama.

en ese momento dentro del cajon de ropa

-!CALLENSE TRATO DE DORMIR!- grito dragon antes de recostarse junto a los calsetines


End file.
